My Idol star
by uchikazen naruca24
Summary: naruto selalu diperlakukan sebagai anak buah oleh sasuke si bintang idola! sasufemnaru


**Discliamers: naruto milik kishimoto sensei**

 **pairing: sasufemnaru**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Drama,romance(mungkin)**

 **warning:OOC,pendek,typo,alur kecepatan,gaje,ect**

 **My Idol Star**

"naru-chan tolong jaga sasuke di sekolah ya" kata seorang wanita cantik a.k.a uchiha mikoto kepada seorang gadis manis yang bersiap masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil bersama dengan seorang pemuda tampan.

"iya oba-san. Tenang saja kami pergi dulu ya" kata naruto kepada mikoto

 ***skip time***

~Saat tiba di sekolah~

"KYAAA SASUKE-KUN"

"SASUKE-KUN KEREN"

"selamat pagi semuanya" sasuke mengatakannya dengan senyum yang sangat menawan

 **Naruto Pov**

Setiap pagi pasti begini yah aku tidak heran sih yang mereka teriaki kan uchiha sasuke alias 'sasuke' si bintang idola yang sedang naik daun. sasuke mempunyai mata onyx dan rambut raven yang melawan gravitasi yang menurutku menyerupai pantat ayam dengan kulit seputih porselen. Ah aku adalah Namikaze naruto aku berteman sejak kecil dengan si bintang idola itu bahkan rumah kami bertetangga. aku memiliki mata sapphire,rambut pirang dan kulit tan dengan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing dikedua pipiku.

Saat ini kami sedang berjalan menuju kelas kami dengan sasuke yang terus menebar senyum dan mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada semua gadis yang semua selalu memuja sasuke mereka selalu mengatakan 'sasuke-kun itu baik' 'sasuke itu tampan dan pintar' 'sasuke-kun itu memiliki senyum yang menawan' dan masih banyak lagi pujian untuknya. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak mereka ketahui tentang bintang idola yang satu ini.

"dasar serangga berisik pagi-pagi sudah membuatku capek" yah itu lah sifat sebenarnya si bintang idola. Seorang yang kejam dan dingin. Bagaimana kalau para FG nya tahu sifatnya ini.

"hei rasanya aku ingin makan puding susu beli sana Dobe" ujarnya dengan nada ngebos seperti biasanya

"hah? Kenapa harus aku? Memangnya tidak bisa kau beli sendiri?" kataku padanya

"heh?! Apa katamu? Kau sudah berani melawan ya?! Aku ini di kelilingi penggemar mana bisa aku pergi" kata sasuke dangan wajah dingin yang meyeramkan.

Akhirnya aku pergi untuk membeli puding susu untuk sasuke. ini semua karena bibi mikoto menyuruh aku untuk menjaganya. Sejak kecil aku hanya diperlakukan sebagai anak buahnya saja aku disuruh membawa tasnya,membeli makanannya kekantin, mengantikannya piket dan masih banyak lagi kalau aku memikirkannya saat ini air mataku langsung keluar.

Saat itu aku pernah bertanya padanya kenapa dia memperlakukan aku seperti itu dia mengatakan **'kau kan di suruh ibuku untuk menjagaku jadi kalau aku mengerjakannya sendiri aku bisa saja letih,kecapekan bahkan terluka kalau sampai hal itu terjadi padaku kau yang salah karena tidak bisa menjagaku dengan baik. Jadi kau harus menjagaku dengan baik kau mengerti'** dia mengatakan itu padaku dengan nada ngebos seperti biasanya dia sungguh manusia yang kejam.

Ah bukan saatnya melamunkan masa lalu lebih baik aku segera membeli puding susu untuk sasuke dan segera kembali ke kelas.

"APA! Puding susunya sudah habis?!" habislah aku

 ***skip time***

"Sasu-teme tadi aku sudah kekantin tapi puding susunya sudah habis" aku berusaha mengatakan padanya dengan sebuah senyuman agar dia tidak marah tapi..

"Hah! Apa katamu?!" hii tatapan mata yang tajam itu membuat ku takut sangat dingin.

 **Naruto Pov end**

"Hah! Apa katamu?! Kata sasuke dengan nada yang dingin dan tatapan mata yang tajam

"pu...puding susunya..." kalimat naruto di potong oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tampan bernama akasuna no sasori.

"Namikaze-san"katanya memanggil naruto.

Merasa namanya disebut naruto mengalihkan pandangannya "akasuna-san? Ada apa?"

"ini ambillah kalau kau mau?" sasori memberikan sebuah kantong plastik yang berisi puding susu "kau ingin puding susu untuk uchiha-san kan?"

"eh? Benarkah kau akan memberikannya padaku?" yang ditanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"akasuna-san terima kasih ya kau menyelamatkan hidupku" kata naruto dengan senyum yang sangat manis sampai membuat pipi sasori merona. Dan tentu saja hal itu dilihat oleh sang bintang idola yang membuatnya cemburu

"BRAAKK!" suara itu berasal dari sebuah meja yang dipukul oleh sasuke sebgai pelampiasan dirinya yang cemburu.

"terima kasih akasuna-san tapi aku tidak butuh" sasuke berkata dengan nada dingin walau wajahnya tersenyum

"eh? Kenapa begitu sasuke? akasuna kan sudah berbaik hati memberikannya. Tolong maafkan sikapnya ya akasuna-san" kata naruto kepada sasori melihat sikap sasuke. sasori hanya tersenyum sebelum dia pergi dari situ.

"kau tidak boleh begitu sasuke akasuna-san sudah berbaik hati memberikan puding susunya padamu" naruto terus saja berbicara tanpa melihat bagaimana wajah sasuke saat ini.

 _'ck akasuna...Akasuna...AKASUNA...'_ kata sasuke dalam hati saat naruto terus mengoceh

Karena tidak tahan dengan naruto yang selalu saja menyebut nama sasori sasuke menarik naruto ke sebuah lorong yang sepi mendorong naruto ke dindingi dan merangkap tubuh naruto dengan tubuhnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan sasuke" tanya naruto yang takut melihat sikap sasuke

"aku itu ingin puding susu yang kau belikan dobe" kata sasuke dengan tatapan yang dingin "aku tidak ingin menerima dari laki-laki yang lain kau tahu itu"

"tapi...tapi...akasuna kan sudah berbaik hati padamu" kata naruto dengan lirih

 _'ck! Lagi-lagi dia memuji cowok lain ku bunuh kau AKASUNA!'_ umpat sasuke dalam hati

"Kring...kring..." bunyi itu berasal dari hp sasuke

"ya" naruto yang melihat sasuke sedang menerima telepon merasa bersyukur karna dia terselamatkan

"aku sedang ada di sekolah"

"..."

"baiklah aku akan segera kesana" sasuke menutup teleponnya dan segera menarik naruto pergi dari lingkungan sekolah

"ayo aku ada kerjaan sekarang kau ikut aku" kata sasuke dengan nada ngebos seperti biasanya

 ***skip time* (lagi)**

~Saat di studio pemotretan~

"hei sasu-teme apa tidak apa-apa aku ikut kesini" tanya naruto kepada sasuke

"kau ini bawel ya dobe sudah aku bilang tidak apa-apa kenapa bertanya terus" kata sasuke kepada naruto.

"maaf nona hanya orang yang berkepentingan yang bisa masuk kesini" kata seorang satpam menghalangi naruto masuk

Melihat hal itu sasuke segera mengambil tindakan dengan merangkul pundak naruto "dia orang penting bagiku jadi dia boleh masuk" kata sasuke dengan senyum menawan yang tentunya senyum itu hanya akting belaka.

Jantung naruto berdebar-debar saat dia mendengar sasuke berkata bahwa dia itu 'penting' baginya _'aku ini kenapa sih'_ tanya naruto pada dirinya sendiri

"JPREET...JPREET...JPREET..."

"sasuke coba lihat kesini" kata sang fotografer mengarahkan sasuke

Naruto yang melihat semua itu merasa sangat menakjubkan baginya _'aku sudah lama mengenal sasu-teme tapi baru kali ini aku melihat sasuke saat seperti ini. Dia sungguh berbeda'_ naruto berbicara dalam hati

"kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar melihat sasuke seperti ini?" Tanya naruto pada dirinya sendiri tentunya tidak ada yang mendengarnya karena semuanya sedang sibuk

"lebih baik aku pergi dari sini untuk menenangkan diri" naruto pergi dari ruang pemotretan itu

~1 jam kemudian~

"GREEK..." pintu ruangan yang di tempati naruto terbuka dan menampilkan sosok sasuke.

"ternyata kau disini ku kira kau kabur. Bilang-bilang dong kalau kau mau pergi dasar dobe"ujar sasuke sambil mengambil posisi untuk duduk di samping naruto

"aku kan tidak boleh mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Lagian aku sedang mengerjakan pr matematika untuk besok" ucap naruto

"kerjakan sekalian punyaku" perintah ngebos sasuke

"Hah baiklah" saat naruto mengerjakan pr-nya sasuke dia merasa bahu sebelah kiri berat dan penyebabnya karena sasuke tertidur dibahunya.

"hei...sasu berat..."ujar naruto

Naruto melirik sasuke yang tertidur di bahunya _'sepertinya dia kecapekan'_ saat naruto asik memandangi wajah tidur sasuke tiba-tiba pintu terbuka

"lho sasuke...?" ujar seorang staf

"iya dia ketiduran" ucap naruto memotong perkataan staf itu

"wah tumben sekali dia tidur di tengah-tengah pekerjaannya berarti kau orang yang sangat di percayainya" perkataan staf itu sukses membuat wajah naruto merona

"baiklah kita biarkan dia beristirahat dulu" kata staf itu sebelum beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu

"ng..."

"eh sasuke kau sudah bangun tadi ada staf yang masuk dan..." perkataan naruto terhenti karena sasuke menindih tubuh naruto dan memeluknya

"Bruuk..."

 _'kyaaa apa yang sasuke lakukan'_ teriak naruto dalam hati

"He..Hei sasuke kau ini berat tahu" naruto berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh sasuke dari atas tubuhnya

"sasuk..."

"naru" bisikan lembut itu membuat jantung naruto berdebar-bedebar karena dia tidak tahan akan semua perlakuan sasuke naruto berusaha mendorong sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga dan akhirnya dia bisa terlepas dari kukungan sasuke

"aku keluar saja dulu" ujar naruto yang berusaha menutupi ke gugupannya sendiri

"BLAAM" pintu ruangan itu tertutup dan sekarang hanya menyisakan sasuke di dalam rungan itu

"ck..." ternyata sedari tadi sasuke hanya pura-pura tidur

Sasuke dan naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau kegiatan mereka tadi ada yang memotonya. Dia adalah staf yang masuk ke ruangan itu tadi. Staf atau bisa disebut juga paparazi yang bernama kabuto itu tersenyum licik karena dia mendapatkan sebuah berita yang menarik.

~keesokan harinya~

 _'ah kejadian kemarin belum bisa kulupakan. Sasu-teme memanggilku dengan nama kecilku'_ naruto terus saja memikirkan itu saat dia di perjalanan menuju sekolahnya. Saat itu naruto melihat orang banyak yang mengerumuni toko buku

"kenapa disana ramai sekali ya?" tanya naruto kepada dirinya sendiri "mungkin di toko itu sedang ada diskon besar-besaran" naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya tapi...

"maaf saya ingin membeli majalah yang ada kabar sasuke dan pacarnya"

Mendengar perkataan itu naruto perjalanan naruto terhenti _'pacar sasuke? siapa?'_ karena merasa penasaran naruto memutuskan membeli majalah itu.

Alangkah terkejutnya naruto saat melihat apa yang tertera di majalah itu sebuah foto yang mengambarkan tentang sasuke yang tertidur sambil memeluknya walaupun dalam gambar itu wajah naruto tidak keliahatan karena sasuke memeuluknya dengan cara menindihnya dan tulisan yang berbunyi **"...karir besar sasuke terancam hancur..."**

 _'ini semua karena aku. Aku harus menjauhi sasuke ini semua demi masa depannya'_ naruto memutuskan untuk menjauhi sasuke walaupun sebenarnyadia tidak rela

~di sekolah~

"itu sasuke-kun"

"apa benar hiks... sasuke-kun hiks...sudah punya pacar hiks..."

"sasuke-kun katakan kalau itu tidak benar itu hnya gosip"

"hei itu sasuke"

Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya tanpa memperdulikan apa yang di katakan orang-orang. Saat ini tujuannya hanya satu yaitu mencari Dobe-nya yang meninggalkan dia tadi pagi saat ingin ke sekolah dan sasuke berharap kalau naruto belum membaca berita tentangnya pagi ini agar dia bisa menjelaskannya semuanya terleih dahulu. sasuke sudah hampir sampai kelasnya dan melihat naruto datang tapi saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan bergegas pergi dari situ. Melihat hal itu sasuke memutuskan untuk mengejar naruto

"naru" ujar sasuke dan menahan tangan naruto agar dia berhenti

 **"Plaak"** naruto menepis tangan sasuke yang memegang tanganya "jangan sebut namaku lagi" sasuke sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh naruto lalu sasuke melihat bahwa naruto membawa sebuah majalah yang berisikan gosip tentang dirinya dan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"oh...jadi kau sudah melihatnya maaf ya masalahnya jadi seperti ini aku..." perkataan sasuke di potong oleh naruto

" aku mengerti apa yang akan kau katakan. Sasuke yang sekarang bukanlah sasuke yang dulu sekarang kau adalah seorang idola jadi aku sebagai seorang teman masa kecil tidak boleh menghalangi jalanmu" kata naruto dan pergi meninggalkan sasuke

"BUK" sasuke yang merasa kesal meninju dinding yang ada di sebelahnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya "sialan"

Sementara naruto yang saat ini berada di toilet wanita sedang menangis seorang diri "kenapa aku baru menyadari perasaanku sekarang hiks...hiks.. aku...aku... menykai sasuke...hiks...hiks...aku menyukainya...hiks...hiks..."

 ***skip time* (lagi,Lagi)**

Malam harinya naruto menggurung diri di kamarnya. _'keputusan yang kubuat sudah tepat'_ kata naruto dalam hati dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke rumah sebelah tepatnya ke kamar sasuke _'disana banyak sekali wartawan apa sasuke baik-baik saja? Ah itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku'_ naruto mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"naru aku tahu kau berada di kamarmu. Keluarlah" sasuke berteriak di depan rumah naruto

"apa yang sedang sasuke pikirkan" naruto berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya

"jagan bercanda dengan apa yang kau bilang aku tidak boleh bersikap sembarangan asal kau tahu kau lebih berharga daripada semua pengemarku"

Perkataan sasuke sukses membuat para wartawan itu heboh. Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat sikap memutuskan untuk keluar dan menemui sasuke

"sasuke hentikan! Kau memikirkan apa sih?! Kalau kau seperti ini terus kau akan membuat para pengemarmu kecewa kau..." perkataan naruto terhenti karena sasuke memeluknya

"apa boleh buat aku melakukan semua ini karena aku menyukai ah tidak aku mencintaimu naru" kata sasuke dengan senyum tulus berbeda dengan senyum biasanya yang hanya sekedar akting belaka.

"tunggu sasuke di..disini banyak orang..." kata naruto berusaha melepaskan pelukan sasuke

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya "justru karna itu aku ingin menunjukkannya pada semua orang"

CUP

sasuke mencium bibir naruto di depan semua orang yang ada disana. awalnya sasuke hanya ingin mengecup saja tapi sasuke tidak tahan untuk melumat bibir naruto yang sangat manis itu. sasuke kemudian melumat bibir ranum itu. naruto yang merasa terbuai dengan ciuman sasuke akhirnya membalas ciuman itu dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher sasuke. sasuke berusaha untuk memasuki rongga mulut naruto,tapi karena naruto tidak membuka mulutnya sasuke pun mengigit kecil bibir bawah naruto. naruto yang merasa terkejut secara refleks membuka mulutnya dan sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut naruto menjelajahi apa saja yang ada didalam mulut naruto. naruto yang sudah mulai kehabisan napas berusaha melepaskan ciuman dan pelukan sasuke. ciuman itu terlepas sasuke tersenyum manis melihat wajah naruto yang memerah sehabis ciuman pans mereka.

"ukh... haah...haah.. jangan seenaknya ya mentang-mentang bintang idola kau bisa melakukan apa saja" ujar naruto kepada sasuke dengan wajah yang merona

"memangnya kau bisa menolak" kata sasuke sambil mencubit pipi naruto gemas lalu sasuke membawa naruto kembali kepelukannya "kau harus tetap di sisiku selamanya kau mengerti"

"iya aku mengerti" jawab naruto dan kemudian membalas pelukan sasuke.

lalu bagaimana dengan wartawan yang ada disana? mereka hanya bisa mengganga melihat adegan live sasuke dan naruto.

 **owari**

 **yo minna,**

 **fic yang satu ini terispirasi dari sebuah komik yang pernah Ruca baca**

 **maaf kalu fic-nya tidak sesuai harapan**

 **ruca akan lebih bersemangat lagi**

 **RnR y...**

 **ja ne,**


End file.
